Super Mario 64 HACKING!
After hacking The Wind Waker, PBG sets out to hack Super Mario 64. Synopsis PBG reminds the viewer about the time he hacked Wind Waker. Today he will be hacking Super Mario 64. He starts with a fast Mario hack - which is not always a useful thing. How about slow-mo Mario? PBG thinks it is really boring. Then there is Lakitu's Day Off, where the camera doesn't follow Mario. The jump really high hack is next, and PBG reminds the viewer to always ground pound before landing. PBG shows the run on water hack. Lethal Lava Land is much easier. The next hack makes the screen turn white - it isn't what it is supposed to do. PBG tries a slow run, where if Mario runs too fast, he spontaneously combusts! Sometimes Mario just explodes because. Next up is a hack that makes Mario explode when he touches anything - sometimes even the air! PBG shows a hack that makes Mario lose health over time. PBG corrupts the starting screen to show some horrifying results with Mario's face. Another hack that didn't do what it was supposed to do, is give Mario the Wing Cap, but doesn't allow him to fly. The Wing Cap theme plays the whole time, and PBG makes a song about it! He eats a candy bar. PBG shows a hack that has Yoshi kill Mario. To get his revenge, another hack allows Yoshi to spawn outside the castle, where Mario can throw him into the air, and he explodes! Peach can also appear, and she walks off into the ground. PBG finds a mod that allows him to play Waluigi. Picking up the metal cap causes the game to kind of crash. People keep telling PBG to talk about a Sonic game, and PBG finds a Sonic outfit for Mario. He's blue and flips around. PBG can play a different NPC's in the worlds they come from including the stupid eel. It looks less intimidating when PBG uses it - and it can also drown which doesn't make sense. PBG then plays as Princess Daisy. She occasionally walks backwards or doesn't move at all. Turning the hack off confuses the game, and she runs in a hilarious way, and face plants. Butterflies come out of her butt sometimes. PBG now begins doing some terrible things to Mario like making him depressed before exploding. He has a glove that changes from really small to really big, or has a big foot that looks dumb, or his limbs are replaced with stars! The next hack is called "Mario is Five Balls with Flashing Trousers and he has no head". It is a very accurate title. Another Mario is in the floor for some reason, and it looks creepy. PBG decides to make his own creepypasta. He buys the game from someone who looks untrustworthy, and has a mustache. The game wasn't Mario 64, but a game about a little girl who runs up to him and speaks Japanese. Then suddenly it became a dark version of Super Mario 64, and all of a sudden, Mario has a goomba for a head. Or what about Mario with only a head? Another hack has Mario do a butt slide instead of jumping, and when he walks off ledges, he falls to the ground! Another hack makes Mario appear to swim backstroke, and he has a unique way of climbing. He can also moonwalk if it is done just right. PBG tries to corrupt the game. PBG's experiences include glitching around the screen, have a gimpy leg, disappear altogether, and generally being messed up. PBG likes how Mario slides down the pole. PBG tries to load save states from other games, and strangeness ensues. The music is corrupted. PBG goes for a slide down Cool Cool Mountain, and gets stuck in a fence! Category:Hacking Category:Videos